


Благое прадвесце

by Leuvarden



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Light Angst, Minas Tirith, Missing Scene
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: У той час Фелагунд спаборнічаў з Саўронам у песнях магутнасці, а магутнасць караля была вялікай; але і Саўрон валодаў сілай.
Kudos: 3
Collections: All the translations I did





	Благое прадвесце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дурное предзнаменование](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645841) by [Leuvarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden). 



> Мінас Тырыт бачыцца мне вельмі халодным ды сумным месцам, хаця ў арыгінале ўсё можа быць і не так.

У падзямеллі цёмна і пахне мокрай шэрсцю ды гарачым металам; на вяршыні белай, як косць, вежы святло рэжа вока і прамёрзлае паветра застывае на пальцах. Зверху бачна: зямлю скаваў празрысты туман, падобны да пушыстай цвілі.

Дзень за днём, ноч за ноччу, да болю ў вачах, да інею ў валасах Саўрон безадрыўна глядзіць на Праход Сірыёну, дзе ні заўтра, ні ўчора, ні сёння, ніколі, ніколі ніхто не пройдзе і не зможа прайсці.

Часам яму здаецца, што золкі холад стане часткай яго самога.

Часам — што з стварэння ўсяго стаіць ён тут, на вяршыні Мінас Тырыт, і глядзіць на бледную пустэчу пад нагамі. Часам — што пустэча застыла ў яго зрэнках, адбілася на ўнутраным баку веек, і там, значна ніжэй за яго, па прыцярушанай мокрым снегам зямлі раз за разам нехта ідзе.

Дзень за днём, ноч за ноччу, год за годам, і час — што серы попел.

Калі свет навокал здаецца застылым больш звычайнага і не рухаецца нават паветра, Гортхаўр Люты загадвае камусьці талковаму слядзіць за Праходам, а сам спускаецца ў падзямеллі.

Там, унізе, вылізныя белыя ваўкі спяць на цёплай каменнай падлозе, уваткнуўшы ў лапы халодныя насы, а тлеючыя вугалі ў пакінутым горну зрэдку запальваюцца нанава. Саўрон заплюшчвае вочы ды прыціскаецца шчакой жа жорсткай шэрсці. Я яго цемры пад вейкамі ледзь чырванаватае адценне.

***

Аднойчы з вышыні Мінас Тырыт Саўрон бачыць пешы атрад, што накіроўваецца ў бок Ангбанду.

Калі б за гады нагляду за безжыццёвай зямлёй Саўрон заўважыў хоць кагосьці! Но вось, упершыню за доўгі час, лёгкія сляды на снегу, у пустэчы, якая не ведала прысутнасці вандроўнікаў.

Атрад оркаў ідзе з баку эльфійскіх зямель. Яны рухаюцца з вытанчанасцю высакародных эльфаў, і пад імі нават трава не мнецца.

Саўрон выпростваецца ва ўвесь рост ды бязважка смяецца халодныя далоні.

Першародныя здагадаліся прыняць аблічча самых агідных з ворагаў і — якое нахабства — уварвацца ў навакольныя пустэчы Ангбанду. Якая храбрасць, якая дзёрзкасць думак, рэвалюцыя ў вайсковай справе.

Забаўна было б прапусціць іх у Ангбанд ды паглядзець, што атрымаецца, але гэта будзе абуральнай знявагай яго доўгай працы.

Гартхаўр Люты аддае загад схапіць ды папрыводзіць да яго гэтых зграбных оркаў і спускаецца ўніз, у азароныя белым святлом парадныя залы дазорнай вежы, і гулкія каменныя калідоры здаюцца яму нават цёплымі.

***

Мармур высокага трону халаднейшы за вечныя ільды.

Гаворка оркаў гучыць як вантробнае жывёльнае гырканне, камень белых муроў нараджае лёгкае працяглая рэха, і ўсе гукі зліваюцца ў адзін. Гэта нават жаласна: гордыя эльфы надта выдатныя, каб ведаць чорную мову, але яны праявілі дзівосы самаахвяры і аднекуль яе вывучылі; вымаўленне іх падвяло — і ахвяра аказалася дарэмнай.

Сапраўдныя оркі перакідваюцца сваімі дурнымі жартамі, здзекліва ўхмыляюцца ды пагульваюць цяжкімі ланцугамі.

Саўрон усміхаецца вугалком рта і вырашае не здзіраць з эльфаў іх гэтакія адмыслова зробленыя абліччы: гэты выгляд цалкам падыходзіць ім.

Оркі смяюцца ды захлынаюцца сваімі словамі адначасова, і звон жалеза па мармуру гучыць неспадзявана моцным. Мармурны холад аддаецца тупым болем у грудзях, але Саўрон гэтага не адчувае.

Эльф-правадыр выходзіць уперад ды глядзіць Гартхаўру ў вочы без страху і без выкліку, ды зацягвае сваю чарадзейную гаворку, пяе песню магутнасці, песню ратавання.

Аблічча орку ўвачавідкі станчаецца, і пранізлівы позірк цёмна-янтарных вачэй Выклікаючага Жах Фінрод Фелагунд трывае без намаганняў: яго падтрымлівае яго песня-надзея. Ад яе ваўкалакі шчэраць зубы ды гыркаюць, але звярыны рык пераходзіць у скуголенне пабітага сабакі: гэты спеў мацнейшы за іх.

Ад светлых слоў чарнільнай плямай на вадзе разрастаецца боль.

Астатнія эльфы-оркі, відаць, акрыялі духам, выпрасталіся, да зараз зноў выглядаюць пагардліва ды вытанчана, бо песня іх караля гучыць такой бясспрэчна магутнай, такой невыносна моцнай, што нават Гартхаўр Люты прыціх перад гэтакай сілай, і гэта нараджае надзею.

Не хапае толькі сонца, што знянацку выйдзе з-за хмар ў якасці апошняга штрыху, але такога цуду тут не здарыцца.

Павольна ды плаўна, жудасна ў сваёй знарочыстай няспешнасці, Саўрон паўстае з каменнага трона, прымае выклік, — і без уступання, амаль што з сярэдзіны сплятае песню-кпін, песню-пагарду. Яго голас змяіным шыпеннем распаўзаецца па ўсёй дазорнай вежы і не нараджае рэха, яго замова гучыць як ліхаманкавая, неадчэпная, амаль што ўласная думка, як уяўны шэпт безасабовай цемры.

Паветра сыпецца прахам.

Эльфійскі кароль не здаецца і не адводзіць позірк; яго голас гучыць надтрэснута, але сам ён не зламаны — ён спадзяецца на гэта, бо яго вера ў свае сілы яго падтрымлівае. Светлыя спевы не могць быць слабей за словы цемры.

Голас высакароднага эльфу мацнее, і светлая песня чуваць за многа дзён пуці ад белай вежы, нязграбныя оркі ды лютыя ваўкалакі падаюць на зямлю адзін за адным.

Але не яго вораг.

У пачатку пачаткаў, у час Вялікага Спеву, Саўрон спяваў нешта падобнае па моцы, але не па зместу: тады там было больш пра святло ўва ўсіх яго ўвасабленнях (значна больш, чым можна ўявіць) і веліч Стваральніка. Смешна ўспамінаць.

Бітва завяршаецца хутка ды страшна: эльфійскі кароль, страціўшы дыханне, падае да падножжы трона, і белыя прыступкі фарбуюцца ў чырвоны; недзе далёка блукае рэха, раз за разам паўтарае скажоныя кавалкі светлай песні.

Саўрон мелькам думае, што эльфы альбо залішне пагардлівыя, альбо дужа дурныя: калі б хтосьці з іх напаў на ворага, калі той быў заняты чараўнічымі спевамі, то, мабыць, іх паражэнне было б не такім лёгкім. Іх правадыр пераможаны — яны здаюцца ўслед за ім. Пагардлівыя, такія пагардлівыя ды марныя.

Оркі паўстаюць, паціраюць выцятыя галовы, і груба, паспешліва скоўваюць бязмоўных эльфаў, уводзяць іх у падзямелле.

— Рабіце з імі што пажадаеце, — адказвае Гартхаўр на нямое пытанне старэйшага па званню. Яго голас ніколькі не змяніўся пасля паядынку, і ён бязгучна выходзіць з залу.

У цёплым ды цёмным падзямеллі ён доўга глядзіць на ўласную атручаную кроў на бяскроўных далонях, чорную ў цьмяным святле затухаючых вугалёў.

Можна прызнаць, што эльфійскі кароль валодаў вялікай сілай. Як даўно Саўрон адчуваў гэты металічны смак у роце? Вечнасць назад.

За аднымі эльфамі прыйдуць іншыя, за тымі — наступныя. Гэтая кроў не апошняя.


End file.
